In auto laundries, otherwise known as “car washes” it is known to use endless chain conveyors having dollies linked to the chain at regular intervals. The dollies represent an interface between the conveyor chain and the tires of a vehicle such that rollers on the dolly push vehicles along the conveyor by engaging the tread surface of a tire. To function properly, the dollies must have tire engaging rollers as well as track engaging rollers and are linked to the conveyor chain through a slot between conveyor track rails.
Car wash conveyor dollies are described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,287 issued Dec. 29, 1987 as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,894, issued Dec. 4, 2007, and the co-pending application Ser. No. 11/765,117 and other applications related to it, said applications and the full disclosures thereof being incorporated herein by reference.
Car wash dollies, by definition, operate in a dirty and corrosive environment. This shortens their operating lives and necessitates occasional rebuilding of the conveyor line.